The following are the objectives of Core C at The Ohio State University (OSU): (1) To foster frequent and relevant communications between all parties involved in the work through the provision of basic administrative services; (2) To provide biostatistics support in terms of (a) collaboration on design of experiments to ensure conclusive results; (b) modeling of nuisance variables and sensitivity analyses of experimental data; (c) integration of analyses for discovery, training, and validation of high dimensional data; (d) exploratory analyses and visual displays of data that clarify conclusions and uncover leads; (e) investigation of unique statistical methods to-directly address difficult data or design problems; and (f) assistance with the provision of a database housing an electronic version of the project biological results; (3) To organize regular (three times annually) technical meetings for the senior investigators and their laboratory members; (4) To recruit an External Review Committee and organize an annual meeting of this group and the OSU Internal Advisory Committee. The members of External Advisory Committee shall review all experimental findings, help prioritize investigations, review the coordination of collaborations, and evaluate concepts that emerge from the studies; (5) To organize an Internal Advisory Committee where a panel of experts at OSU shall advise on the program effectiveness and experimental progress, research directions, technical approaches, statistical evaluation, and administrative effectiveness; (7) To provide publication services to the investigators for project related communications where this includes the preparation of manuscripts, abstracts, and other publications, including the writing of an overall progress report annually for the entire program project, to be submitted to the funding agency, NCl/NIH; (8) To provide overall fiscal review, accounting, and budget analyses; (8) To provide a database housing an electronic version pf the project records; (9) To maintain a website in relation to this program project; (10 To serve as primary contact for the program project with a new pharmaceutical company partner, Eisai, Inc. and the NCI Program Officer. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The primary purposes of this core of the program project are to provide basic overall administrative functions and biostatististical and other statistical support to all other components of this program project. In this manner a smooth, streamlined approach to the work planned will be facilitated. PROJECT/PERFORIWANCE SITE(S) (if additional space is needed, use Project/